


the demon has the more honest face

by scionofthelongproject



Series: counting countless chances [5]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Demon orgy fic time, Don't look at me with that judgy face, Multi, kinks explored that you never asked for but that you knew you needed, this is me sewing hidden stuff into the canon of my fanon, you know damn well John lets demons take his body for a joyride on a regular basis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/pseuds/scionofthelongproject
Summary: The beginning of the end, as she likes to remember it as.
Relationships: past Zatanna Zatara/John Constantine
Series: counting countless chances [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244138
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	the demon has the more honest face

**Author's Note:**

> "So this is what you've been doing with your spare time? Orgy fic?"
> 
> Well... Yeah.

Nick had once taught her that dresswear defines the man wearing it. 

Nick, for example, would wear a coat with his regular suit, designed with extra pockets to carry his odds and ends for both spellcraft and photography, dress jacket optional; always at the ready to seem professional and accommodable. On the other hand, John wore the bare minimum of dress wear - disheveled dress shirt and lazily knotted tie - underneath the same coat, cigarettes and lighters hiding in every other pocket; while seeming apathetic and mediocre, he's far from the case, instead relying on people's habit of underestimating him to keep the element of surprise. 

This man sitting in John's chair is a complexity. He's tall, eyes a piercing blue as he regards her from his relaxed lounging in the chair, and he's just one shade darker of moonlight reflecting off of the water. He wears a luxurious suit - _is that a Brunello Cucinelli_ , she asks herself - of black, the lining being a deep metallic silver. His inky black hair is swept back, and all of it would be fine if not for the sulfuric scent of his magic that labeled him as 'demon' clear as days. Even if the scent isn't as strong as some of the nastier ones she's met, it still makes Zatanna panic that Hell has come to take what was theirs in the form of the soul of one John Constantine. 

John perks up from the dresser he's leaning against, giving her a thin smile. "Hello, love, Erasmus and I were just discussing some terms."

The words 'discussing terms' makes her nose wrinkle in preparation to be angry. "Terms?" 

Erasmus throws his head back and laughs, deep and rich. "Dearest John, don't make her have a heart attack with your crypticism." The posh British accent is melodic, a soothing sound despite the person it comes from. He looks at her, giving his full attention, and she feels a tickle at the top of her spine. The confused reaction she gives is one he's interested in as he smiles and leans forward. "I'm not here for anything besides light hearted fun. Who might you be?" 

"Zatanna Zatara," She answers, voice clipped with irritation. "And what persuasion of demon are you, Erasmus?" 

He readjusts himself in his seat, and she recognizes the face of someone who knows who she is and is intrigued by her. "The kind who is obsessed with pleasure. The terms we were discussing were for a night of fun." Erasmus gestures with elegant hands to John, who seems to know to confess what Erasmus means. 

"Body possession. You know, harmless fun. Usually," John sniffs. " _Someone_ can't guarantee me safety, though."

Erasmus scoffs. "Constantine, you don't trust me?" 

John barks out a laugh at the ironic words. "About as far as I can bloody throw you. I know your history."

Erasmus sighs, looking bored. "Yes, but you're you. To trifle with you is to make innumerable people in the sweltering downstairs unhappy. As well as…" He trails off, glancing at Zatanna. "Other parties."

"Sounds like what you need is insurance, Peaches." Zatanna leans against the wall, relaxing as she lets the situation process in her mind. "What if I tagged along?" 

John winces, shaking his head. "No, Zee, this isn't your scene. Not with how many will be there."

Zatanna scoffs. "Says who?" 

"Says me." An odd transformation shadows over John, and it's like she's talking to her stern father and not her relaxed covenmate. "You don't belong in these kinds of situations."

Something about it bristles her, bringing her frustration back but for a different reason. "What, an orgy? I think I can handle myself."

"Why do you think I'm not trusting this? Do you know how many demons he plans on bringing?" John seethes.

"Oh, so you can risk yourself but I can't?" She fires back. 

"If you can forgive my interjection," Erasmus interrupts. "I believe I can help us all come to an arrangement." Once he has both of their attention, he gives them a friendly smile. "Ms. Zatara comes with us, but by no means is she required to join in the festivities. I can even give her a table of her own to just sit and watch at. I possess you, and if any harm comes to even a single hair on your heads…" Erasmus smiles at John with a suggestive meaning. "Without consent, of course, everything and everyone will freeze but you two, and I will become but a shade in a jar for you to do as you please."

"And that includes everyone in that room?" Zatanna asks, crossing her arms. It seems too good to be true; Erasmus is much too lax, and the offer has no benefits for him aside from taking John's body for a spin like a shiny new Mercedes out of the car lot. 

"Of course. All we want is fun. I honestly don't care for the value of Constantine's soul in Hell." Erasmus crosses his legs, leaning back. "I'm just here for the ride."

John still looks a bit apprehensive when he meets her eyes. "Zee, you don't have to."

"But I want to. If it means Eraser over here keeps his word that much more, it's worth it." She doesn't bother to give Erasmus a glance over the jab. "I'll be fine, don't worry. If I find any time to make it worth the trouble, I will."

The frown on John's face contrasts with the smile Erasmus has on his face when she goes to leave the room, and it sends her stomach into knots. "I'll make sure you find some time," He says, and it's a promise, one that weighs on her mind even as the door closes. 

* * *

The address John texted her leads not to a seedy club as she thought, but a rather simple building in the downtown area of Prague, to her surprise as she checked her phone's GPS location. The foyer is a soft gray, tables holding perfectly lush green plants, and the door to the right is open to lead to an officelike room. 

"You're early," Erasmus notes as she sits down in one of the chairs in front of him. 

"It's John's safety, I don't like to play around with it," Zatanna says, conviction steady in her voice. 

Erasmus nods, pulling out a piece of paper. "He…" He pauses, tapping his lip with his pen. "He is very lucky to have you."

"He's the Laughing Magician. His entire left nut is probably full of luck, what do you expect?" She replies. 

"I don't know what to expect, dear. I just know to expect _something_ with him."

It goes back to a quiet silence as she looks back at the foyer. "Your plants are exquisite," She comments. 

Erasmus smiles as he starts writing. "A friend taught me a few tricks. He's a stickler about his plants." 

"My nanny was the same way." She says no more, feeling some kind of odd intuition come over her to keep talk to a minimum, or perhaps it's just common sense to not spill her life history to a demon. 

A few minutes later, the outside door opens. "You just had to be perfectly punctual," John groans as he enters the office and collapses into the chair next to her. 

"But of course," She says thinly. 

Erasmus ignores their banter, continuing to write on his paper with a rather serious expression as he pauses every few seconds and rereads what has been written. "We don't need this to be overly complicated, do we?" Erasmus asks after staring at the paper for a third time. 

"This?" Zatanna asks with a frown. 

"Contract." John takes a drag of his cigarette, looking over the arm of the chair. "Rather considerate for a demon to be so…detailed." 

Erasmus flicks his attention up. "I don't want you coming for my existence. This is to protect everyone involved." He glances back down before handing it to Zatanna. "Here. Both of you go over it."

_This contract hereby binds that the demon Erasmus grant both John Constantine, the Laughing Magician, and Zatanna Zatara, Mistress of Magic-_

Zatanna looks up, pausing from her reading aloud to give Erasmus a pointed look. "Really?" 

"Would you rather 'Princess of Prestidigitation' as I've heard some of your rivals describe you as?" Erasmus asks with evident curiosity. 

Zatanna huffs, shaking her head as she goes back to the contract. 

_-full protection during the events of this night, July 27th, 2010, from 10:00pm until 6:00am, July 28th, 2010, henceforth known as Indulgency. No unconsented harm should fall on any aforementioned party in any capacity for any reason related to Indulgency. The event will not be spoken of or communicated about with the exception of Mr. Constantine-_

"Ech, that's a sour taste on the tongue, innit?" John says with disdain. 

_-or Ms. Zatara when they are consenting to communicating about Indulgency. If any terms stated in this contract are violated, time will stop instantly, and both Mr. Constantine and Ms. Zatara will be released from whatever restraints or positions they may be in-_

Zatanna stops reading and both her and John look at Erasmus. 

"Is it a sin for a demon to hope?" Erasmus purrs. 

John just shrugs in dismissal, causing Zatanna to sigh before continuing. 

_-and be given an hour to leave. The demon Erasmus will be stripped of his powers and deposited into a flask immediately if the time stop occurs, and be trapped in there indefinitely for Mr. Constantine and Ms. Zatara to do with what they please. No knowledge nor evidence of Mr. Constantine and Ms. Zatara will be created with the exception of this contract, as to follow the guidelines of communication. No words or attempts at tarnishing any reputations will be attempted, as to follow the guidelines of communication. No details of any kind will be shared about either Mr. Constantine or Ms. Zatara, as to follow the guidelines of communication. At any time, Ms. Zatara can speak the safeword and all manner of activity will halt._

"Now, I don't hear anything here about Zee and her sitting on the sidelines," John muses with obvious venom. 

"Does there need to be?" Erasmus asks earnestly. After receiving John's glare, he sighs. "Alright, hand it back."

With a flourish, Erasmus traces down the paper, the words moving like snakes to rearrange themselves as he writes in more words. He taps the page, words freezing back into place before he gives the contract back. 

_Ms. Zatara will be given a table for herself, and will not be approached by anyone except for the demon Erasmus when she is at the table. She is free to move about the room at her leisure, and partake in any festivities that she desires._

_The possession of Mr. Constantine will be a standard possession, resulting in the soul experiencing whatever happens to the body without any control or conscious knowledge._

Zatanna pauses, frowning. 

"You wanna talk about that one, Erasmus?" John asks. 

"Simple." Erasmus shrugs, folding his legs. "I don't want you panicking every two seconds over what I might do."

John's brow knits. "I don't want my body used for any ill will."

Erasmus hums. "That's a fair addition. Here." 

Zatanna hands him back the contract, watching as he moves the words around on the paper before handing it back to her. 

_The demon Erasmus will not cause any intentional ill will when possessing Mr. Constantine's body, instead only doing things focused on the carnal arts with consent as key. Any attempt of the demon Erasmus to leave the building or realm with Mr. Constantine's body will break the contract, and the penalty for doing so will be considered a violation. At exactly 6:00am, the demon Erasmus will be forced from Mr. Constantine's body, and both Ms. Zatara and Mr. Constantine will be granted one hour of reprieve to gather themselves before leaving._

John scrunches up his face before nodding. "That should do it, yeah."

_The safeword is 'Jehovah'._

Smart. She stares at the paper as she chews on her lip, trying to think of any loopholes. After a minute, she nods. "I think we're solid."

"I can't think of anything," John admits. 

"Then we sign?" Erasmus asks with visible excitement. Zatanna reaches for the pen with intent, but Erasmus brushes her hand away. "Apologies, but it's not that kind of signing."

"Their favorite kind," John murmurs as Erasmus pulls out an ornate dagger. Zatanna holds out her hand, only for John to push it aside. "No, Zee." His voice is curt and blunt. "Too far."

Erasmus looks up. "Forgive the lack of manners, Ms. Zatara, but how old are you?" 

"Thirty-eight." She knows the point he's trying to make, but she also knows John won't listen to it. 

"You're an adult then. Why must you listen to him like he's your father?" Erasmus asks calmly. 

John turns around, fury in his eyes. "I am nothing like him. You haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

As John prattles on, Zatanna bites down on her thumb. She appreciates why John's being protective, yet at the same time she despises how strangling it is. She lets her metaphysical glamour down in her mouth for a split second, hoping that the rest of it doesn't drop or even flicker as she sinks a fang into her flesh, piercing enough skin to taste the sweetness of her blood. 

"John."

He turns to look at her, brow still knit. "Yes, love?" 

She places her thumb over the contract, letting the golden blood drip on the paper. He follows her movement, eyes flashing with frustration as the drop splashes down. "He is right," Zatanna says, drawing John's attention back to her. "I am an adult, and I can make my own decisions."

John takes a deep breath, trying to let go of his anger. "Yes," He sighs after a minute. "Yes, true. Alright, give me the dagger, Erasmus."

They both look at Erasmus, who's smiling widely as he hands it over. "How exciting. Look at you growing in spirit."

John says nothing, instead cutting at the meat of his palm and flicking the droplets down. 

"Perfect!" Erasmus gleams, grabbing the dagger as soon as John puts it down to slice at his own palm, leaving a steel black splotch of ichor on the contract. "I'll go in and get things set up!" 

John stares at the door even after Erasmus leaves. "What time is it, Zee?" He asks as she heals the cut. 

"Ten til ten. It'll be fine." She gives him a soft smile. "You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not _me_ I'm concerned with," John mutters as he turns back to her. "Don't let your guard down. It was-" 

"Too easy?" Zatanna answers for him. "You notice what happened when he put up his signature?" 

"Isn't demon blood. Wouldn't shine like that. He's not who he says he is." 

Zatanna hums. "Fallen?" 

John moves his fingers, making sure his circulation is flowing right as his face twists in thought. "That's a theory. Try to get him to sign with his real name, love. I'm curious about the ulterior motive."

"Is that permission to use my feminine wiles?" Zatanna purrs.

John glares. "Anything but that."

She hates seeing the change of it, the controlling tone his voice takes. "I'll do what I have to," She says firmly. 

John opens his mouth to argue, but Erasmus comes back into the room before he can get another word out. "Shall we, then?" He says, holding his hand out to John. 

John sighs, reaching to shake. "Suppose I don't have much of a choice. Deal's a deal."

Their hands meet, and Erasmus smiles before turning to smoke that invades John's mouth and nose. He reaches back to grab her arm, leaning on her for support as his body shivers from the possession. "Sshh, just breathe, just breathe," She whispers in his hairline. 

"Zee, it's _hard_ ," He grits out. "Like something inside me is resisting."

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Help me not fight it."

She closes her eyes, relaxing. " _Netsil ot ym eciov. T'nod yrrow. M'i ereh."_

John relaxes instantly, his shuddering calming as his breath steadies. When his eyes open, she can tell with the way he looks at her with a lack of adoration that John's no longer in control. "That's an interesting method," Erasmus hums. It's John's voice, but in Erasmus' accent, and Zatanna scrunches her nose. 

"It works." She lets go, and Erasmus barely has enough time to right himself from falling. "Come on, show me to my table. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Already, she's found ways to amuse herself.

There's maybe forty people in the room, spread out to their own groups to enjoy their activities, though no one stays in one place for too long - _potfuck buffet,_ Zatanna thinks to herself with a mirthful giggle. She'll have to tell John that one later over their nightly hangout. There's a pit of cushions and padding in the middle, tables surrounding three of the sides with various toys, oils, and restraints on them. In smaller bubbles next to the tables are chairs and benches designed for restraint and torture of the sexual kind. She's settled into a table in the corner, out of the way of everyone. A quiet harpsichord track plays in the corner from a rather decked out surround system, giving the room a soft ambiance behind the moaning and screaming. 

On a piece of paper, she keeps score of how many orgasm faces she's seen that have made her giggle inside, how many times she's seen a dick spit on for lubrication, and how many times she's seen a sub brat out. Erasmus saunters over, rubbing his face with a towel. "Enjoying yourself, dear?" 

Zatanna shrugs as she sees someone backtalk the domme in front of them, only to have their hair grabbed. Another tally it is. "Waiting." 

Erasmus smiles as he sits next to her. "Waiting for what?" 

"You to sit down and give me attention."

Erasmus leans in, grinning ear to ear. "Well, why didn't you just tell me?" 

"Because I don't know your name."

Erasmus smiles a smile that she sees grace John's face when he's trying to con someone. "Yes, you do, it's Era-" 

"Your real name, fallen."

His face turns to shocked stone, and he looks around in a panic. "L-look-" 

"No one knows?" She smiles with a false sense of sweetness. "You should reword that contract as soon as possible then. It's null and void, and doesn't stop me from talking."

"Can't. I'd rather run before telling anyone." Erasmus pulls back, frowning. "You've put me in quite a predicament, dear."

"You act as if I _want_ to tell everyone," She mutters. "What if I sweeten the pot?" 

Erasmus perks his head up from thinking. "Oh?" 

"I'll…join in. On festivities."

"Without your glamour?" 

Zatanna's eyes widen; so it's her turn to be afraid. Erasmus smiles softly and pats her hand. "We sign that contract again, you'll eventually know why I know." 

Glamourless. Terrifying. It goes against everything she's grown up practicing. Dropping her glamour in front of demons, people that would gladly use her power for their own means. "If I do, I'd be protected?" 

Erasmus nods. "To the dot. Nothing would happen to you that you didn't want. No mention of you after this. No evidence. Just an experience for us all to enjoy in our thoughts later on."

"I…shouldn't." 

He scoffs, sitting up. "Why? Because of your darling John?" 

"I was raised not to. I don't look…normal." She hates how pitiful she sounds when she says it, how it reveals her insecurity. 

"I know very well what you look like, Magi." She chances a glance at him and he smiles. "You're not the first one I've ran across. But it's been quite awhile, and I know everyone here would be interested in what makes you tick."

She feels her cheeks flush, at a loss for words for the demon in her covenmate's bareass body. "Where's the contract?" 

"No need. A fresh one will do." He looks around theatrically before looking at her. "Mind if we use your little doodles here?" He chuckles at her list, flipping the paper over and writing out a quick contract, hesitating once he's finished. "I'm trusting you here."

Zatanna nods and he releases the paper to her. 

_This contract binds the fallen angel Harut to upholding the contract previously signed with John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara underneath the alias of the demon Erasmus, with the stipulation that Ms. Zatara keep the true name of Harut secret._

"What about my glamour?" 

"I'm not going to force you to," Erasmus says with a hush. "But I can guarantee you'll have some fun down there if you do join us."

Zatanna bites her finger again, smearing her blood on the paper. "I suppose I told John I'd enjoy myself if I got the opportunity."

Erasmus lights up, pulling the paper back to roll his own blood onto it. "You did indeed."

Zatanna narrows her eyes at him. "I don't have to do anything I don't want?" 

"Well, not unless you give up that control. Even then, active safeword is 'dandelion'. Say it once, the action will stop. Say it twice, the entire scene stops, and you're let go to do whatever you need to. No shame. No punishment."

"I know how basic BDSM works," Zatanna grumbles. 

"I should've known that Constantine rubbed off on you." He folds the paper in half. "Shall we?" 

All of what she agreed to hits her in a swift moment as he holds out his hand. Clinging to her still is the fear of the unknown, worried about what may come from this. She looks up at him, breath hitching as he smiles. "I'll make it worth your while," He teases. 

She wonders if he can feel her tension, her nervousness, as she takes his hand. 

All activity slows, some attention turning to her as Erasmus brings her to the cushion pit, stopping her right before its lip. "If you would kindly let Affi undress you."

An eager demon girl bounds over, tucking her crop into her garter as she gleams at Zatanna. Her skin is a soft candy pink, white hair pulled back in a bun with nubs for horns growing out of her skull. Erasmus settles into the pit, leaning into the cushions and groping the ass of a man being dicked down by a strap on. "Hi, I'm a big fan of your work," Affi gushes, a Russian accent heavy on her tongue. 

"Uh, thanks." Zatanna forces herself not to freeze as Affi unbuttons her shirt, letting it drop to the floor. 

"You have such pretty skin," Affi coos, running a finger along Zatanna's collarbone. 

The caress trails up to her neck, and Zatanna tenses. "Uh, can you not…touch there? It's a…hard line." 

"Ah, yes, here." Affi pulls her crop out and circles it around Zatanna's neck. With a nod, Affi puts her crop back. "There. Red on your neck. Means a no touch area."

"That's…smart." Affi walks around her and Zatanna can't stop herself this time, freezing as the clasp of her bra is undone and only thinking to hold the loose fabric to her chest at least a few seconds after. With a teasing giggle, Affi comes back to face Zatanna, smile dropping as she sees Zatanna's stoney face. "Apologies. I got ahead of myself. May I take your shoes?" 

Zatanna nods, trying to ignore how hot her cheeks feel from the blush. Affi kneels in front of her, and to keep from feeling awkward, she looks up, only to feel more awkward as she sees Erasmus staring at her with an intense expression that she can't read, despite it being on a face she knows inside and out. 

Affi nudges her legs and she steps out of her boots so Affi can set them aside, surprised when Affi takes off her socks as well. "And your pants?" 

Zatanna inhales, nodding again. Affi's fingers never touch her skin as she pulls off her pants, humming as she sees Zatanna's boyshort panties. "These are cute. I like the tiny skulls on them."

"Thank you," Zatanna mumbles. 

Affi stands up, taking her time to investigate the tattoos that are scattered along Zatanna's body. "Are those butterflies along your ribs?" 

"Moths. My mother liked moths a lot." Affi caresses over her coven tattoo, and she watches as Erasmus shivers and stretches his neck. "My coven mark."

"Pretty. All of you is pretty. Though, Erasmus says you're hiding more prettiness." Affi touches her finger to Zatanna's skin, waiting for the cautious rabbit to get used to her as she sniffs at Affi's finger. "Pretty bunny. What's her name?" 

"Clarice." 

"Clarice," Affi repeats. "'Silence of the Lambs'?" 

"I thought it was funny." Zatanna looks down at her hands. "It'd be a little easier if I knew I wasn't being stared at like a piece of meat." 

Without another second spent, Affi leans over the table to bark at the nearest group. "Hey! Eyes to yourselves, lest you ruin everyone's chances of having fun tonight." She rounds to the opposite table. "Goes for you lot too!" She steps behind an amused Erasmus, who smiles behind his hand as the demon in his lap swivels so Affi doesn't shove her over. "Cami!" 

"Yes?" Says a woman in the back - _a valkyrie,_ Zatanna identifies. Very rare to find those just sitting about, much less at a demonic orgy. This must be a special occasion. 

"You're doing great, sweetie." Affi comes back to Zatanna, smiling. "Better?" 

"A little bit." Zatanna swallows. "Still nerve wracking."

"Fair," Affi purrs. "What about kissing your neck? Can I do that?" 

Zatanna sharply inhales, giving the faintest nod. "Soft line, I think. Just no hands."

"Promise." Affi brings her over to a nearby chair, sitting down and pulling Zatanna into her lap. Lips graze along the sensitive skin of her neck, and Zatanna shoves down the sigh that creeps up her throat. A tongue flicks along her lips, forked texture making Zatanna shiver and straighten her spine. Affi giggles, leaving a small trail of bites along Zatanna's neck and collarbone as her hands slip under to grab her ass. 

"Let go of that bra, mothie. I wanna go lower," Affi croons. 

_Don't get caught up in your thoughts, just do it,_ Zatanna tells herself, and when the bra drops, Affi coos at the sight. "Wow. Gorgeous." She palms Zatanna's breast, watching it drop as she pulls back. "Delicious, even."

"I'll say." Zatanna turns to look up at Erasmus as he caresses down her back. His hand holds her chin, even as Affi starts to kiss lower. Zatanna closes her eyes, pressing her lips together, and a thumb traces at them as Erasmus sighs. "Don't hold back, darling. It'll feel better if you let go." Affi swirls a tongue around her nipple, pulling a gasp out of her. Erasmus runs a hand through her hair, pulling it gently to tilt her head. "We can play a patient game, darling. I've got approximately six and a half hours to play it."

"You've got other toys to play with." It was a mistake to talk; she sounds just as compromised as she feels, yet not enough to drop the glamour. 

Erasmus bends, running his breath along her neck, inhaling her scent. "I will trade all the hours I have left just to have five minutes with the real side of you."

A soft hand tweaks her other nipple and Zatanna moans, arching into Affi's hold. Affi bites a trail up to the other side of her neck, squeezing her ass again and pulling at her panties. "Can I take these off?" 

Zatanna takes a shuddering breath as Affi bites at her earlobe. "Y-yes." Balancing on the pads of her feet in the chair, she lifts herself and Affi pulls the panties off in one swift movement. 

With a wide grin, Affi hands them to Erasmus. "Here, I imagine you'll find some use for them later tonight."

"Oh, yes, I most definitely will." Zatanna's too distracted as he wraps them around his wrist to notice Affi's wandering hands until she feels something brush against her mound. 

"Such soft hair," Affi notes. 

A finger caresses her clit, and Zatanna can't stop the moan that gets pulled from her lungs. "Wait, no-" 

"Oh, but yes." A circular motion makes her knees shake, only for the finger to pause and Affi to frown. "The moth does know the safeword, yes?" 

"I told her," Erasmus hums, gathering all of Zatanna's hair in his hand and pulling her head back to look up at him. "She knows what to say to make it stop." 

"Oh, good. Good. Then much yes."

Affi's dexterous fingers start again, gently teasing at her clit just as Erasmus slides his cock between her cheeks, grinding against her opening lazily. 

_Isn't it technically John's cock?_ Zatanna asks herself. _It's still his body-_

"No, no," Erasmus tuts, using his other hand to pinch her nipple. "Stop letting your mind wander off, I can see it. Be here in the moment. You're here with me. You made that deal when you took my hand."

She knows very well she could pull out of that deal with no consequence, but the firm tone he uses does something to her, a leash of lust that has her by the neck. Neither of her boys have ever been firm with her; Nick gave her the world, gave her whatever she wanted, and all John took from her was whatever direction she could give. She's never been in a submissive position before, and she wonders if he knows, if it's visible that she's in uncharted territory here. 

Erasmus removes his hand from her hair, instead tracing down her jaw and avoiding her neck; whatever Affi did seems to be obeyed. "Put your knees on the arms of the chair. Stay like this, darling, look at me. Tell me something."

Zatanna registers that Affi is squirming around in front of her as soon as she lifts her weight off of the demon, but she continues to stare up at Erasmus as ordered. "Yes?" 

"What does your name mean?" 

Oh. How intimate and...odd for such a scene. Despite the fact that it takes her by surprise, she answers. "One who gathers the galaxy. The literal translation closest to it is 'starchaser'."

"Starchaser," He repeats. She narrows her eyes involuntarily; it's John's voice, but the tone he uses isn't the one she usually hears when John says the translation. "Such a lovely name for such a lovely pet."

Zatanna opens her mouth to protest, but instead of a rebuke, a choked moan is forced out as a tongue swirls around her clit. Affi's flipped upside down, legs hanging over the back of the chair as she laughs under Zatanna before shoving her tongue into her core, massaging Zatanna's thighs with her hands. Erasmus grabs her hair again, more firmly this time, easing her forward towards Affi's puffy netherlips. 

_Okay,_ Zatanna tells herself as her hearts thud in double speed. _This is just like that time Bruce had Talia over and you had to entertain her sister for the night. Nothing you haven't done before._

Her tongue darts out, giving a cautious lick to the demon's thimble sized clit; Affi's heady moan vibrates against her skin, spurring her on to continue her ministrations. The taste of spiced cinnamon coats her tongue and a fuzzy feeling spreads over her, intensifying the swirls of Affi's tongue against her clit; her juices must possess aphrodisiatic properties. Licking the excess from her lips, Zatanna spreads the labia with her thumbs so she can further feast on the slick pooling out from Affi. The hand in her hair tightens, and Zatanna's eyes almost cross as the elongated tongue pushes inside, worming its way to her g-spot. 

"Yes, just like that." Erasmus grabs her hip with one hand, and the feeling of a slick finger teasing her ass causes her to jump in surprise. "Easy, easy, darling. Just relax-" Two fingers slip in, and she squeals as she feels the stretch of it. "-and focus on your meal, pet."

The warmth in her belly feels like fire now, and both the fingers dancing over her clit and the slow movements Erasmus does to stretch her makes her claw into Affi's asscheeks and stroke the folds of her pussy even rougher. The more she swallows, the more her nerves come alive, and every nail, every stroke, every touch, are fireworks in her blood. It's the closest to a drug she's ever had that works, and now she understands why John constantly seeks the high of being controlled. It's truly therapeutic, erasing away stresses and fears into something blissful and rapturous. 

"Fuck, Erasmus, she deserves a reward," Affi moans. 

"That she does," Erasmus agrees. 

Affi purrs. "Shall we then?" 

The fingers slip out, only for them to be replaced with a blunt pressure. Affi wraps her lips around her clit, suckling at it with enough pressure that Zatanna moans lowly from the sensation. Erasmus's cock slides in inch by inch, taking his time to work her open. The soft groans from him brushes along her neck, electrifying her from how familiar it is. 

All too suddenly, the coiling pleasure in her lower belly is consuming her, and her hips start to quiver. Two sets of hands sink into her thighs and hips, and Erasmus lets out a gutteral growl as he pushes into the hilt. "Fuck, darling."

"I'm drowning down here, Erasmus." Obscene squelching sounds fill her ears as Affi sucks away at every inch of her cunt. "Wanna feel her come. Make her come."

Affi sounds like she's just as desperate as Zatanna is, broken and clawing for that one last push that will give release. Erasmus pulls back, leaving nothing but the tip in. "How much do you want it, pet?" 

"I…" Oh, he's making her beg for it. The embarrassment and shame burns at her cheeks, an unfamiliar feeling. "Please?" 

Even she can hear how unconvincing it is. 

Something slaps her ass, leaving a stinging sensation along the soft skin. "Better than that, pet," Erasmus growls. 

"Come on, mothie, beg," Affi pleads. "I'll make you feel so good."

"Please, I want it badly."

Erasmus pulls out completely with a disappointed sigh. "I'll let you think on it. Don't move while you do." 

The loss of touch, the loss of fullness, elicits a pitiful whine out of her, not even affected by Affi's soft caresses as she watches Erasmus walk over to the pit. "You need to let go. You'll feel so much better after."

"Can't. It's…"

"Embarrassing?" Affi presses kisses along her thighs. "I know, mothie. But you're in a room of friends. We just wanna make you feel good. It's all a lot of us came to do tonight."

"Wait, what?" 

"He didn't tell you?" Affi sighs with annoyance. "No, of course he didn't, the pompous ass likes to make it about himself. A good chunk of us are here because Erasmus said you'd be here. We're all fans of your magic." Affi squeezes her ass. "Call us fanatics or groupies. But we all adore you. Came very late notice for it."

Zatanna's cheeks redden under realizing why there's so much attention on her. Quite literal fans of hers showed up for this, to have a chance with her; she didn't realize that she had such an audience with the infernal minority. "But some of these people were going to show up regardless?" 

"I suppose," Affi muses. "Wouldn't know for sure. I only come when these parties entice me, and you definitely entice me." She shimmies her way back to how she was before, facing Zatanna as she relaxes. "What are you thinking?" 

Oh, what _is_ she thinking? All of her thoughts are buzzing around her head like bees in a hive, too busy to stay in one place. She can't latch onto a single thought with certainty, each one slipping through her fingers. 

"Do you want me to touch you more?" Affi asks, drawing her out of her fruitless efforts to hold on. Ah, yes, something Zatanna can think about and make a decision on. She nods, and Affi smiles as she pulls Zatanna close to her. "You're so fun to play with."

"Glad you think so," Zatanna mumbles. 

Fingers return to circle her clit, and Affi swallows her moan as the demon kisses her, other hand reaching to grope at her ass. "Come on, don't you want us to please you?" Affi purrs into her ear. 

"I- oh, fuck," Zatanna moans. 

"Otherwise, he's just gonna keep you simmering like this. I know how he is. He's ruthless. And I really wanna taste you." The teasing makes her shiver, tensing up as she gets closer to the edge. Affi slows, giggling as Zatanna whines. "Can't let you come, mothie. Not until he says you can. And you know what that takes."

The circling starts again, quick and precise, and as soon as her hips shimmy, Affi takes her hand away. The teasing continues, building Zatanna up into a state of near hyperventilation from how hard she's panting. "Please, Affi, please!"

"Oh?" A shiver running down Zatanna's spine as she hears Erasmus muse over her words. Affi smiles as Erasmus pulls on her hair again. "What was that, pet?" 

"Please let me come," Zatanna chokes out. 

Erasmus sighs, shoving back into her; it's easier this time with how relaxed she's become to it. "Get back down where you were, Affi."

Affi spends no time switching back around, pressing a kiss to Zatanna's mound before flicking at her clit with her tongue. "Yes, good mothie." 

"How badly?" Erasmus asks. The need to come is vicious, demanding as Affi continues to tongue at her. She tries to angle herself back, but both Affi's and Erasmus's hands keep her anchored to her spot. "No, no, pet. I want you to beg me to fill this slutty hole of yours. You don't get to get off easy. You're going to beg, and it'll be just the beginning of your night. Don't you want to get filled like the little slut you are? I know I want to fill it. Shove you full of seed, watch it drip out of you, maybe even devour it out of your delicious cunt. And until you beg, you're just going to be my personal cock warmer."

Every word rattles her more and more, and by the end of it, she's desperate for everything to happen, shame abandoned without much thought. _Has to be the work of Affi's cum, this isn't normally me._ "Yes, please, please! Want it!"

Erasmus hums. "A little bit better."

"Please, I'll be good, sir." 

The last scrap of dignity she has seems to be the price to pay, as Erasmus grins with victory. "Yes, good pet, darling slut, come for me," He croons. 

Affi doesn't slow her circling, and Zatanna feels her breath shudder and shake as she's not kept from the edge. Small helpless whimpers leak out of her as it takes her, grasping at her ability to move and locking her up as the pure pleasure sweeps through her. Affi coos underneath her, drinking and slurping every drop. 

"Yes, darling, yes," Erasmus hisses, nibbling along her ear. "You feel so good for me. So tight." 

Zatanna slumps in their hold, savoring the dull feeling of Erasmus's cock spearing into her and Affi's voracious lips mouthing at her folds. Soft cries ring out into the air, and it isn't until Erasmus is chuckling in her ear that Zatanna realizes that the cries are hers. 

"You enjoy it, don't you? You're just dripping down there, covering Affi's face in your juices. Almost makes me want to plug this sweet ass with my cum. That what you want, pet?" Erasmus's voice feels like honey on her ear, making her melt inside. 

"Please, please, sir," She moans. 

Erasmus rumbles in approval. "Say it, darling, and I might let you come with me."

The enticement of it, his seduction, and definitely the tongue massaging along her walls all fuel her need, her craving. "Please fill me."

Hands grip her hips roughly, and she's able to take one breath before Erasmus rails into her, burying his cock in until his hips are pressed against the cheeks of her ass with each thrust. She whines at the stretch, the feeling of being filled with every jerk of his hips. Only then does she notice the demonically pink pussy quivering in front of her, and Zatanna fumbles as she pulls Affi to her chest by her ass and shoves her face into Affi's cunt. 

Affi's squeals and shrieks are drowned out by Erasmus's laughs, and it's a deep dark laugh that stokes the coals in her belly. "Such a hungry girl."

Just one more thrust, just the flick of a tongue against her cervix, and she's squeezing around Affi's tongue, her dew splashing all over Affi's face as she comes. Erasmus grunts, sinking his teeth into Zatanna's neck as his cock throbs inside of her, spurting seed into her depths. 

The three of them stay as they are for what feels like minutes, and Affi's the first to break the silence. "Wow." 

Zatanna shudders as Erasmus steps back, pulling out of her. "Darling, that was fantastic," He purrs. "Follow me to the pit?" 

It takes a few seconds to realize he's holding out his hand, and she almost falls off the chair as she grabs it and stands. 

"Careful, love," He chides gently, holding her to his side. "I didn't realize Affi sucked all the balance out of you."

"Shut up," Zatanna mumbles, letting him pull her down into the nest of cushions. 

Erasmus taps her nose before grabbing a towel from a bowl. "Pushing your boundaries against me, pet?" 

"This is aftercare, you're supposed to take care of me." She stretches out, enjoying the soreness in her body and cooing when he gently wipes her down. "Don't be mean."

"So if I treat you sweetly, you'll be sweet for me?" Erasmus asks, rubbing at her thighs. "Soft darling. I was expecting more of a brat."

"Too much work," She remarks. 

"I'm not complaining." Erasmus lays next to her on the cushions, brushing her hair out of her face. "What next? Food, drink, rest?" He waggles his eyebrows. "More sex? I know you're a fan of what I just did."

Zatanna snorts, giving him an incredulous smile. "Presumptive, much?" Her smile fades, and she takes a deep breath. She knows what she wants to do, because it'll open up a lot more possibilities tonight - possibilities she wants to explore without some moral guardian breathing down her neck. 

He's not here, no one except herself. She's on her own, and it's as scary as it is a freeing feeling. 

As she lets out her breath, she closes her eyes, peeling back the layer of protection she's kept up for so long. She can hear the multiple gasps that punctuate the silence in the room, and she opens her eyes to see most of the room standing around the pit. Affi looks particularly excited, holding her hands up to her chest. 

Which part are they staring at? Is it the soft lavender color, or the indigo colored scales that are scattered along her arms and legs? Maybe the horns that jut directly back, as if they're trying to connect behind her head? Perhaps the goatlike legs she has with hooves to match, fur as midnight black as her hair is? Could it be the odd aquatic tail she possesses, as it shuffles against the fabric? Possibly the blue sclera framing her darker blue pupils? 

She definitely knows none of that is the most interesting part of her anatomy. 

"Well, now," Erasmus purrs. "Showing your true colors now?" 

"Suppose I am," Zatanna answers, opting to look at Affi instead to avoid his gaze. 

"Then I suppose we're just getting started."


End file.
